


Verdant Paths and Sunflower Fields

by GaeilgeRua



Series: Salvation [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Berlin (City), Fluff, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Hiking, Holiday, Honeymoon, Multi, Nature, Word prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 16:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20049142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: Hermione and her trio of husbands decide to take a break from preparing to open their new restaurant and enjoy a unique feature of the Berlin countryside. They mustn't forget that they are technically still supposed to be enjoying their honeymoon after all.





	Verdant Paths and Sunflower Fields

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrimsonKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonKat/gifts).

> Written for Melting Pot's Christmas in July 2019.
> 
> Pairing: Adrian Pucey/Blaise Zabini/Hermione Granger/Marcus Flint  
Location: Berlin, Germany  
Summer Word Prompt: Sunflower
> 
> When I first received my prompt info, I was stumped as to how I could combine Berlin and sunflower, so I decided to do a bit of research. I'm glad I did because I discovered that there are sunflower fields outside of the city, including the park I reference in this story, Naturpark Dahme-Heideseen. In the aesthetic, the forest image is from Naturpark Dahme-Heideseen while the sunflower field is not.
> 
> While this is a sequel to La Salvessa, it can stand on its own and you do not need to read La Salvezza first.
> 
> Many thanks to Meiri and xxDustNight88 for their fantastic Alpha and beta skills.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not know anyone or anything recognizable from the HP world. I am not making any money off of this.

Hermione sighed softly as she stood on the balcony of their suite. It was still very early in the morning, and since her husbands were still asleep, this was her time for herself. They had been married for less than two weeks and decided to combine the opening of the newest location of their restaurant Rettung and their honeymoon. Now that things had settled at the restaurant, the quartet was spending the rest of their month together. Today they decided to spend some time at one of the nature parks located just outside the city.

The hotel they were staying in afforded them a beautiful view of the city's skyline. Her eyes travelled from the cityscape to the parklands that surrounded Berlin to the east and south, and she smiled. Hermione turned and sat down at the table on their balcony before pulling out a map of the area.

She then spent the next hour in silence, pouring over a map of the area trying to decide what route they would take on their hike — weighing the pros and cons of each potential course they could take.

"What about going to Naturpark Dahme-Heideseen?" Marcus' voice rumbled from behind her. "My cousin says that there are some beautiful views in the park, including some stunning sunflower fields. And I know how much you love sunflowers."

Hermione turned to face him; a surprised expression etched across her features. "I didn't realise they had fields that close to Berlin."

Marcus joined her at the table, snagging her cup of tea. "There are fields all over Germany, but the fields in Dahme-Heideseen are supposed to be some of the prettiest." He took a drink from her cup and nearly spat it back out, a disgusted look on his face. "Blech. It's cold."

She snickered and opened her mouth to chide him when another voice joined them, "Well, it serves you right for swiping her tea."

"Really, Marcus," Blaise added as he followed Adrian out onto the patio, "you should know by now to not steal our wife's tea."

Marcus shrugged. "I should, but you know I love to tease Hermione."

"Poking the lion more like," Adrian snickered.

He leered at their wife. "I like it when you're feisty."

She bared her teeth at him before dissolving into laughter. "You're incorrigible."

"And yet you still love me," Marcus said.

"That's debatable sometimes," she replied with a grin softening her words. Turning to face her other husbands, she gestured to the open chairs at the table. "Join us. With Marcus' new information, I think I know where we can go on our hike today."

* * *

Just over an hour later, the quartet had eaten breakfast and was now dressed and ready for their hike.

"Do we have everything?" Marcus questioned the others. After receiving three nods, he wrapped his right arm around Blaise's waist and sent his own nod to Hermione. "See you both in Wendisch Rietz."

Hermione watched as two of her husbands disappeared from their hotel room. Once they were gone, she turned to face Adrian and asked, "Ready, love?"

"Not quite," he replied a wicked smile on his face. Before Hermione could say anything, he leaned down and kissed her hard, tangling his fingers in her wild curls.

Moaning against his lips, she eagerly responded to his kiss. After losing themselves in each other, Hermione came to her senses and pulled back. She placed a gentle finger against his lips. "You, my dear Mr Pucey, are trouble."

His wicked grin returned. "Aren't we all, love?"

Hermione laughed. "Yes, yes, you are." Reaching up to where he had his hands still tangled in her hair, he wrapped her hands around his wrists. "Are you ready now?"

Adrian kissed the tip of her nose. "I am now.

She smiled up at him before closing her eyes to concentrate on their destination.

"It's about time," Blaise grumbled once Adrian and Hermione appeared at the local Apparition point on the edge of the town of Wendisch Rietz.

Adrian looked unrepentant as he shrugged. "I can't help myself around our wife; she's just too sexy."

"Definitely trouble," Hermione snickered as she untangled Adrian's hands from her hair. She turned to face Blaise and Marcus. "The whole lot of you."

Marcus laughed as Blaise look affronted. "What did I do?"

"Nothing yet," she replied before adding with a wink, "but you'll think of something soon."

Blaise returned her wink with one of his own. "Oh, I'm sure I will."

Shaking her head, Hermione gestured to the entrance of the Apparition point. "Shall we go, gentlemen?"

Her husbands eagerly followed her out into the bright, late morning sun. They made their way away from the town and soon found themselves following the path Hermione had laid out for them. They took their time walking and enjoying the sights and sounds that surrounded them, meandering through the park's forest. Once the trees cleared, they found themselves at the edge of the sunflower fields Marcus mentioned that morning. They decided to stop and enjoy the picnic lunch that had been prepared for them.

"Marcus, tell your cousin thank you for their suggestion," Hermione said as they started to clean up their dishes. "The sunflowers really are spectacular here."

"Would you like to take a couple with us for our room?"

Hermione shook her head at Adrian's question, allowing Marcus to help her up from the blanket they were sitting on. "No, I want to leave them as they are for everyone else to enjoy."

They finished cleaning up and packing away everything before they continued on their journey.

"If I'm not mistaken, not too far from here are a couple of hot springs we could go to," Hermione suggested.

And this was the moment Blaise lived up to Hermione's trouble comment about them.

"Are you sure that's wise in your condition?" As soon as the words tumbled out of his mouth, he snapped it shut and swallowed thickly.

"Normally, I would tell you to shove your wand where the sun doesn't shine, but," Hermione said without missing a beat. She winked at him over her shoulder, "I knew you'd find something to say sooner or later. As for your concern, it's not necessary. I owled Parvati the other day, and she confirmed that the warm water of the springs here would be suitable for the babies and me. For a little while at least." She reached back and grabbed his hand. "Does that quell your concern for now?"

"Yes, love," Blaise replied with a smile. 


End file.
